Being Lost
by motay
Summary: Wendy is on Neverland for the first time with her brothers and Peter doesn't exactly know how to deal with a girl on the island, especially one that challenges him in ways he didn't know he could be. Darling/Pan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there! This is my prologue story to my original fanfic: Going Back to Being Lost. This being said, however, you can just read this by itself if you'd like. You won't be missing anything by not reading the original story but I would really appreciate it as it is still being written and updated. **_

_**Note that if you did read GBtBL, this beginning is kind of different than what I had originally described in that story so be aware that some things will be different and some things will be the same. **_

_**As always, thank you for reading! Please review, follow, whatever you want! No pressure! :)**_

* * *

"**Where are we?"** Michael asked me as we walked on the soft sand. His small hand _was_ wrapped around mine, gripping it tighter at the unknown.

"I'm not sure." I looked around. All I saw was clear water on one side and a forest where the beach ended. Rocks littered the sand along with sticks and shells. No tracks of animals or people. Just fresh sand, water, and trees.

"Wendy, I'm scared." Michael whined and moved closer to me. I rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. These were the moments where I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that we landed on this beach after talking about leaving our great-uncle's home. A large ghost carried us here like a dream. I thought it was a dream, the air rushing past us, the view from the stars. London looked so small beneath us. People looked like ants, cars and houses looked like strings of lights laying in the snow. I realized reality when we fell from the skies onto this beach. It was all real.

"What even happened to us?" John looked around. "We were flying! How can that even happen?!" I was wondering the same thing. Flying was impossible yet we did it. Flew from London to here, wherever this was. _We flew. _No airplanes. No anything. "Should we go into the forest?" John asked me, pulling me from my worry. He was motioning to the large trees. "There has to be somebody here, right?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I had to be honest with John. He would know if I was lying and frankly, he could handle these situations a bit better than me. He was a problem solver, I was level headed. We complimented each other while at the same time, despising one another's thinking. His ideas were sometimes too out there for my simple mind.

John turned to me and closed his mouth into a hard line. He was no doubt frustrated at my lack of knowledge. After sighing, he started to speak again. "I think that-"

"Who are they?!" Michael almost screamed, cutting off John and sending us to spin around to where he was frantically pointing. John to take a defensive stance next to me and Michael ran behind my back. He dug his trainers into the ground.

A tall figure had emerged from the tree line about a hundred feet away from our spot on the beach. With it a few shorter ones, dressed in dark colors and draped in black cloaks. I swallowed and stepped back, pulling John with me. The figures kept approaching and I continued to grow nervous.

They looked like the type of people my mother warned me about growing up:_ Dangerous_. They were all boys, some older, almost men, and some younger, maybe John's or even Michael's age. As they walked forward, I saw that they all had the same look in their eyes. That they had seen many things, things I didn't even want to know, things that I needed to fear.

When they were finally close enough, one broke from the crowd, the tallest one, and stepped to only ten feet away. "We have guests." He pushed back the hood to his cloak and smoothed his blonde mop. He was handsome, with lighter green eyes and a sharp jaw. He looked like he could have been British but his accent told me he was American. He was lean and muscular, his good posture making him seem even taller at his already large structure. He had to be at least six-foot-five.

We didn't respond.

"Do you speak?" He asked us, moving his head in a way that signaled his curiosity. I noticed a thin scar going from his cheekbone to the corner of his lip.

John took the liberty to be our representative. "We do."

"Ah." The guy nodded, holding his hand up to tell the others to step back more. He must have sensed our fear and tried to keep us from escalating it. The other boys took steps back but kept their attention on us. "Where are you from?"

"London." John responded again. Silence was hindering my speech and John knew someone had to speak. I cursed myself for being so scared. I needed to be protecting us, not John. I was weak.

The guy nodded again. "Good. Do you know where you are?"

"Well-" John began and I cut him off.

"Obviously not," I said in a high voice that surprised me. _Way to go, Wendy. Way to take a stand and show him that you mean business._ _You should have kept you're mouth shut._

The blond guy turned to me for the first time and the side of his mouth turned up just barely and his eyes crinkled a little more. "The girl speaks," he said in an appreciative tone.

"Where are we?" I ignored his comment despite in making me turn a little red.

"Neverland."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is Neverland?" I had never heard of such a place. Neverland island? Was it a country? Definitely not.

He shrugged. "The island you come to get lost in."

"Lost?" Michael spoke for the first time from behind me. He had been lost once when he was about four. He ran off when our family took a trip to Paris. Our parents, worried as could be, called the police and we all had to search for him. We found him about an hour later near the large carousel near the Eiffel Tower. He wanted to ride it since my parents had refused. He was crying profusely from realizing he couldn't find us and he never ran off again.

The guy nodded. "Sometimes people don't want to be found." He was still watching me and I looked away. He was making me even more nervous.

I swallowed nervously and John broke the silence. "Pardon my asking but who are you?" He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

I looked up and the guy gave us a grin. "My name is Felix."

"Felix?" John repeated. He probably had never heard of such a name. He knew other Michael's and John's, as well as William's and George's. Nothing with an X in it.

"Correct." Felix nodded to him. "Who are you?"

My eyes stayed on him and John introduced himself and Michael. "I'm John Darling and this is our brother, Michael."

"John and Michael." Felix turned his eyes back to me. "Does your sister have a name?"

John went to open his mouth but I spoke first. "I don't think it's of importance." I met his eyes again and a smile was lining his lips. At least he found my avoidance amusing compared to annoying. I wasn't ready to give up my name. I wouldn't have had John or Michael give up theirs but I know John wouldn't see it my way.

He fought back a full smile. "Of course." He nodded and clapped his hands. "Shall we get to camp then?"

"Camp?" Michael spoke again. His voice was small and frightened but lined with curiosity.

"Yes, we have camp towards the center of the island."

"We?" John, with his own curiosity shining, pointed out his pronoun.

Felix motioned towards the other boys behind him who seemed to now be lost in the foliage. "The boys and myself."

"There's more of you?" John was stunned, if that could possibly be possible. He seemed generally surprised.

"Yes, about thirty."

"Oh." John closed his mouth in thought. He would stay silent until he sorted out his head.

Felix gave me another smile. "Shall we?"

Michael surprised me by responding again. "Will there be food?"

"Do you like stew?" Felix asked him.

Michael nodded.

"Perfect." He smiled. "It's dinner time."

* * *

We walked through the forest behind Felix but in front of the other boys. We were almost prisoners in a way. Like we would suddenly make a run for it. I wouldn't even know where to run, there were only trees around us now. Trees that looked the same as all the other trees. Nothing even marked the path we took now. Felix must have a map memorized in his head. I would certainly not be able to remember.

"I'm tired of walking, Wendy." Michael lagged behind me.

I gripped his hand tighter. "We're almost there, Michael." I had no idea if this was true but I really hoped. We had been walking for a while and it seemed to be getting darker.

"I think I'm going to fall over." He groaned slowing even more.

He was the dramatic one of the bunch and this was his theatrical prime. Early evening, hungry, tired. He played this game often. Normally, I would tell him to grow up a little but today, I just wanted to keep going without an argument or tears. I sighed and kneeled down. "Climb on my back."

Michael smiled, knowing he pulled something over on me and situated himself on my back. I gripped his legs, standing up shakily as he was heavy and cautiously walked behind John.

"Do you need help?" Felix asked me, turning to see why I had stopped.

I shook my head. "No, I'm okay," I said softly and used my free hand to brush a piece of fallen hair out of my eye.

He nodded. "Just ask if you need anything." I heard the lingering question in his voice. Somehow, I knew I would cash in this offer sometime in the future.

"Thank you."

We continued to walk through the forest. My boots, thank heavens I was wearing them, crunched on fallen leaves and sticks. It was a clear night, I didn't know if this was normal, and the stars were out. It was pretty but scary. I was finding out more and more things I didn't know about. The weather? Who these boys really were? If I would get off the island? Michael broke through my thoughts. "Do you think he's cute, Wendy?" He whispered into my ear.

My face set ablaze. "Michael!" That was entirely random. Michael had never asked if I liked someone before and why should he? He was eight!

"You're cheeks are really hot." He touched my cheeks, pushing them together.

I laughed and swatted his hands away. "No, Michael, I don't."

"You're lying." Kids knew everything.

"Michael, please." I begged him to stop. I didn't want Felix to hear that I may have a small crush on him. Even if I just met him, how could one not? He was cute and nice…_  
_

"Wendy and Felix sitting in a tree." He sang quietly and I stopped walking.

"Who raised you to be so annoying?" I asked spinning around in circles as he laughed wildly behind me.

"We're here." Felix interrupted us and I dropped Michael to his feet.

Felix held up a branch and let us walk through.

It was a large clearing with a fire blazing in the middle. It was empty, only abandoned tables, cooking ware, and random supplies littered the ground. I looked up and about a dozen or so houses lined the tree's canopy. They were all fairly small but had their own character. Some had one window, some had none. Each had a door and a ladder leading to it from the ground. One house, bigger than the rest, stood by its lonesome on the outskirt of buildings. It had two windows, a door, and a little balcony, barely large enough for one person but still, none of the others had it.

"Felix." I turned around to ask where the other boys were and he was gone, only the trees and silence around us again.

"Where did they go?" John asked me expectantly and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I looked around and found only the rustling of trees from the wind.

Suddenly, boys descended from all angles, all cloaked in the same black fabric as the first set, hiding their faces.

"What is this?" John asked, moving closer towards me for protection. Michael clutched my waist tightly, so easily had I become the protector. I knew John was scared as he attached himself to Michael and I.

The boys circled us, forcing us to the center of the clearing, near the fire.

"Who do we have here?" A voice asked. I couldn't see who asked it as it seemed to come from all different directions.

"Who's talking?" John yelled to the boys. No one answered. Instead, the circle parted in response and a new figure stepped into the circle. They pushed back their hood, revealing one of the older boys, at least seventeen, who was giving us a knowing smirk. Despite his obvious arrogance, he was incredibly handsome, maybe more than Felix but not as tall. He had light brown hair that brushed his ears in an effortless but perfected way. He had deep gray eyes that drew me in and contrasted his lightly tanned skin.

"I am." He said confidently. I knew immediately he was the leader of this group. He was in charge.

"And you would be?" I asked, fishing for more information.

He turned his attention to me, his smirk fading for just a moment. His eyes flickered away from the confidence and arrogance to something softer. It was so quick, almost unnoticeable before it all reappearing full force along with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you liked it, please follow, review or you know… favorite? (insert nervous laughter) I really, really hope it was good!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for reading, following, and commenting the first chapter! I really, really appreciate it and I hope you continue to like this story!**

**Enjoy!**

Everyone was still for a moment. The three of us didn't dare move under Peter's eye. The boys that were circled around us looked down to the ground and I realized then that this was a cult of sorts. Peter Pan was their leader, feared or respected, he was in charge of these boys. Not one of them even looked up when he began walking around us in a smaller circle.

"What an odd name." Michael noted softly behind me.

"Michael!" I shushed him. I didn't know what this guy was capable of. I didn't plan on getting killed tonight. Not because of a comment on his name.

Peter Pan raised his eyebrows expertly in amusement. "It is, isn't it?" He motioned to him behind me as we followed his movements around us. "If you're Michael, you must be John?" Peter moved his eyes to John. How could he know that? I didn't say his name.

John nodded proudly. "That's correct."_ Correct_. Felix must have relied the message.

"And who is this?" Peter looked up to meet my eyes. There was a fire burning beneath the gray. It was drawing me in, putting me into almost a trance. His lips were still in a line that softened to a small smile, not welcoming but not deadly either.

John stepped away from me, gaining confidence. "Our sister, Gwendolyn."

"John!" I hissed through my gritted teeth.

"It's your name!" John hissed back. "I'm not rude!"

I rolled my eyes and marked him as a traitor in my book. I didn't like the name Gwendolyn. I despised it. Why my mother thought it necessary to give me such an old name confuses me. I much preferred Wendy and Peter knowing my full name in the end would break me somehow. I know it.

"Gwendolyn?" Peter's lips formed a smile at my reluctance.

"We call her Wendy for short." Michael said behind me, looking around to Peter.

"Michael." I sighed.

"That is a lot easier." Peter nodded. "But I think I like Gwendolyn."

I groaned. "No."

He laughed. "You don't like your own name?" Peter stopped in front of us, a few feet away.

"Not particularly."

"I think it's nice." Peter's lips formed a genuine smile and I blushed, then he shrugged. "But, grow used to it quickly because that's how I'll address you."

"Address me?" I asked, the color fading from my cheeks back to normal. "I am not below you."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. He had good control over them. "You must not be quick witted."

I gasped and stepped back at his rudeness. "Watch your tone."

"Pardon?" His head tilted in confusion of my outburst.

"I don't like the way you're speaking to me." I said honestly as I stepped closer to him. I would not be disrespected. It wouldn't matter if he would prove to be an enemy or not, I wasn't raised to succumb to rudeness.

He stared at me for a moment trying to figure me out. He took a step closer to me so we only had one foot between us. Peter was about half a foot taller than me, making me feel small but I couldn't step away. "So you have an opinion but are ignorant of the facts that surround it?"

"I do not like the way you are speaking to me." I repeated. My problem with his respect issues should not have to be said over and over. Maybe he was slow at learning? "Do I need to repeat myself again? Or are you ignorant of the fact that you're being rude?"

I heard a quick snicker from one of the boys. Peter looked towards one of them and shot them a deadly glance. I didn't know if Peter was violent or not, but I wouldn't put it past him. That was probably the last noise the poor boy made.

"I'll inform you of the hierarchy here." Peter looked back down at me with a devious grin appearing. "On the top tier, is myself, I am in charge. I make the rules. I decide what you do and when you do it."

My face flattened in annoyance. He had an incredibly inflated ego. Something that had been learned over years. Probably since he got here, whenever that was.

"Next is Felix." Felix stepped forward next to me. He was the one who snickered, his face told me so as it carried a ghost of a smile. "He is my successor if the time comes."

"Hopefully sooner than later." I gave Peter the fakest sincerity I could muster.

He ignored me with a frown and continued. "After is the boys, including your brothers-"

I cut him off. "My brothers and I aren't joining your cult."

"Cult?" The word threw him off. "I never asked you."

"I'll assume the invitation got lost in the mail."

Felix laughed under his breath which angered Peter further. His lips formed a frustrated, tense line. "I never sent one so don't wait for it. After the boys," he continued again, "is you."

"I'm last?" I laughed.

Peter raised his eyebrows quickly in confirmation. "I don't allow girls on the island and since I assume you won't leave without your brothers, you get placed at the bottom."

I shook my head. "That is awful."

He shrugged and clapped his hands together. "John and Michael, are you hungry?"

"I'm not done talking to you."

Peter held up a hand to stop me. "Gwendolyn, I'm speaking to your brothers at the moment." My mouth dropped open a little and he turned back to my brothers. "What do you say?"

John was hesitant to say anything but I could tell he was. He looked at me for permission and I nodded reluctantly. I couldn't deny them food. "Yes, we are." John nodded and took Michaels hand off of my leg.

Peter smiled and motioned to Felix. "Please take our new _cult_ members to eat along with the boys."

Felix looked at me, reluctant agree but nodded anyway. I kept the frown on my face. I squeezed Michael's hand and they followed Felix towards an empty table.

The rest of the boys followed, breaking off into small groups, and waited to begin talking when they were out of earshot. The only sign of talking was their mouths moving. John and Michael cautiously took a seat at the table and Felix pointed things out to them as they were handed two bowls.

"Now Gwendolyn, humor me, do you understand my rules?" Peter grabbed my attention back.

I plastered a fake smile on my face. "If by rules you mean a sexist hierarchy based on you not having any experience with the other sex, I would say yes."

He took another step forward, leaving barely half a foot between us. My heart sped up at his closeness and I fought the need to step back and falter. His eyes were growing darker. This was a side I needed to be weary about. He wasn't finding me funny just like I didn't think he was. "You really like tiptoeing on the line, don't you?"

I shrugged, challenging him. "You're not going to kill me despite your growing desire to. Somehow, I will be of some value to you. You'll need me." He tilted his head in curiosity. "So you better think twice about empty threats."

"They're not empty."

"I'm sure." I nodded mockingly. I was on a tightrope and going to fall off.

"I'll go over the rules with you and your brothers after _they_ eat." He walked past me and I turned to watch him.

My eyes widened at his statement. "You're denying me food?" I didn't miss his emphasis on 'they'.

"You're location on the hierarchy means you get what's left." He said before turning back to me. "Since you aren't aware of the island," he turned around and looked at me with dark eyes. "We rarely have anything left."

About an hour later, I was contemplating my life near the fire. Peter had stayed away from me after the short showdown that did absolutely nothing for me besides dig me into a larger hole. I was hard headed, I'll admit, but how could someone blame me? I did nothing but assert my right for respect and then he took it to the next level by denying me food. He wanted me to starve to death to get me out of his hair. I was fine with it, really. I wouldn't eat even if he offered. I could show that I could hold my own. He wouldn't kill me, hopefully the good natured aura I saw around Felix would prove to be correct and he would stop him, or me from doing it.

"Here." A hand held out a wooden bowl of stew. I looked up and Felix was giving me a pitied half-smile. I was right about the aura thing.

I shook my head. "No, thank you." I lifted my legs and wrapped my arms around them. I could go without eating for a few days, couldn't I? As long as I had water, I would be okay.

He took a seat next to me. "You have to eat, Wendy."

I shrugged. "He told me I couldn't eat unless there was something left so I won't."

Felix sighed and put down the bowl in the space between us. "He's just being hard headed."

I leaned my chin on my knees. "I'm sure he's a great guy."

Felix cracked a smile and ate some of his own food. In the silence, I watched John and Michael talk animatedly with other boys closer to their ages. Michael looked like he was describing a park as he moved his arms above his head like monkey bars. John on the other hand had to be discussing something more scientific. Or political. But that didn't stop him from being expressive.

I turned back to Felix. "How long have you-" it wasn't Felix. It was Peter.

"How long have I, what?" He asked with sincerity.

"Nothing." I dismissed him and looked away again.

He looked around me. "Did you eat?"

I turned back so quickly I almost broke my neck. "What?"

"Did you eat?" He acted out the question, pointing to me and then a bowl of food in his hands.

"Are you serious?" After all of that, he was going to ask me if I ate?

He looked around, confused at my confusion. "Yes?"

"No I didn't eat. You said I couldn't eat unless there was food left, so I plan to listen and_ obey_."

"You have to eat." He said it like I was being silly. I was but he was the one who told me I couldn't eat. He was bipolar. A hypocrite of his demands. I wondered if his actually island rules would be filled with loopholes too.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I said with a brutal tone. I said I before, I would not play his games.

"Wendy-" I heard the start of a lecture in his voice and cut him off.

"I'm going to go find a spot on the ground to sleep, okay? Is that okay? I wouldn't want to screw everything up with my wild concepts of appropriate sleeping arrangements." I stood up. Peter was frozen staring at me. "Can I even sleep? Is that okay? No food, no sleep?"

He didn't respond, just looked down at the ground and I huffed and walked away. Felix was standing against a tree and watched, and probably heard the entire thing.

I walked a ways away down the clearing more towards the emptier section. I was away from the fire, away from Peter and Felix and the other boys, and my brothers. I was alone, only the whisper of their combined voices in the wind. I sat down against a tree and felt my eyes well up with tears. How could I ever thing this would be better than jumping houses at home? At least I had food. At least I had a bed. The food was my fault here. Listening and disobeying his stupid orders but the bed thing wasn't. Where would John and Michael sleep?

This new question opened another floodgate of guilt. I was being selfish. I didn't even check in with my brothers. Every thought that pounded through my head made me seem like a victim of my own self. I put myself into this hole.

I leaned down onto the dirt ground, my jacket helping protect me only slightly from the earth. Maybe a poisonous snake would come and take a bite out of me. Maybe a tiger? What kind of animals even lived here? Felix would know. How long had Felix been here? What about Peter? I had so many questions and I wasn't willing to go find the answers.

I let my thoughts carry me to sleep. 

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's weird writing Peter and Wendy getting to know each other for the first time instead of already having an understanding of one another so if this is a little rough, give me a little bit, it will fall in place! **

**Thank you for reading! Have a nice night/day/birthday/holiday/random day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! This is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! If you like it, please follow or review! I would love to hear your thoughts! **_

_**In this chapter, I wrote the same scene twice, first in Wendy's POV and then in Peter's. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"What are you doing?" A voice came through my dreamless sleep.

"She can't sleep on the dirt," Another said.

"She did this to herself, Felix."

"Get over yourself, Pan." Felix grumbled back. He must have been fighting with Peter about me. I didn't want to open my eyes to see.

I felt someone lift me from the ground. One arm was beneath my knees and the other was cradling my shoulders. The person, I assume Felix, began walking.

"She came here. I didn't force her."

Felix stopped and gripped my knee harder. "She's just some girl that got dropped here. She did nothing to you and yet you punish her to sleep on the ground? She wouldn't even eat because you told her not to."

There was no regret in Peter's voice. "Why should she take away _our_ food?"

"If she doesn't eat, she's going to die."

"And? It's the first night they're here she isn't going to die."

Felix sighed and continued walking. "She's not going to eat. She's going to play this little game of yours until you give her more respect or until she passes out or dies."

"Felix, you're very dramatic tonight."

"You better keep an eye on her. If she dies, it will be your fault."

I imaged Peter rolling his eyes. "Maybe she shouldn't be so stupid."

I wanted to 'wake up' and punch him right in the face. He didn't even know me and he was calling me stupid. Stupid for following his rules.

"Go to bed, Peter." Was all that Felix responded.

I felt air rush past me as Felix climbed a ladder into one of the houses. He lightly placed me onto a soft bed and I sank into the blankets. "He's an idiot, Wendy."

I opened my eyes and Felix was looking down at me. "How'd you know I woke up?"

He gave me a half smile. "Your breathing changed."

I exhaled and looked around. The room was bare except for a few woven blankets that covered parts of the walls. A few weapons, a club and various knives hung around the room and on a table pushed near the window. "Is this your room?"

He nodded and looked away. "You can't sleep on the floor."

I gave him a sad smile. "I'll sleep on the floor, you can have your bed."

He shook his head looking at me again. "Don't worry about it. I'll go find an empty bed."

"Are you sure?" I felt bad for taking his bed and his room. He could sleep on the mattress, I didn't mind the floor.

"I'll check on you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Felix."

"You're welcome, Wendy." He gave me a departing smile and walked out of the small house. I curled onto my side again, wrapping his cold blanket around me. I knew I would be grateful for Felix after this. He would be someone I could trust. I fell asleep again, going into the deepest parts of my mind where I could finally relax for the first time all night.

* * *

I awoke to the quiet noise of what sounded like rubbing rocks. I opened my eyes to Peter sitting in a chair near the window with his feet propped onto the table. He was sharpening a silver blade against a rock. He looked like he belonged in one of the catalogs my uncle used to get about camping where a guy would be sharpening his hunting tools except this scene was mixed with teenage rebellion.

I closed my eyes again and turned over, covering my ears with the pillow.

"I'll pretend you didn't do that." He said softly to himself.

I didn't move the pillow. "I'll pretend you don't exist."

He laughed and I rolled my eyes before removing the pillow from my head. He wasn't looking at me, instead, he was still focused on the blade before him. I sat up and moved my legs off the bed.

"Did you have a nice rest?" He asked me, putting down the rock and the knife. He looked at me expectantly like I was supposed to be grateful that I slept on the floor for half of it.

I nodded. "Wonderful."

He pulled his lips into a smirk. "I think we got off to a wrong start."

I shook my head and pursed my lips. "I don't believe we did." I saw his true nature and that's all I needed to see.

"We need to make amends before one of us gets hurt. That being you."

I stood up from the bed. "I'm not apologizing nor accepting your fake apology."

I gathered my hair into a ponytail as he watched me curiously from his chair. He moved his feet off the table and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "It's not fake."

I turned my body towards him as I pulled on my jacket. I kept my eyes on him. "I may be 'stupid' in your eyes but I hope you soon become fully aware that I'm not."

He raised an eyebrow and the smirk faded from his face into a hard line. "On the contrary, Gwendolyn. I don't believe you're stupid at all." He stood up from the chair. "You're vacuous, foolish, and insipid." He stepped closer to me, challenging me. "Not stupid."

I wasted no time between his insults and my response. "And you're insolent-" His eyes widened slightly before settling to slits again. They grew darker with every word I used. "-impudent, and disparaging."

He took another step forward so he was only inches away from me. I didn't look up to meet his eyes and I was staring at the base of his throat. I felt his breath near my ear as he leaned down. "Watch yourself," he warned. "Or you really are stupid."

I closed my eyes in frustration and anger. He had no right to insult me and retaliate if I give it back to him. I still felt his breath against me and if we were in other circumstances and he was another person, it might have made my heart skip but here it just made me ashamed to be here in his presence.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I couldn't help it but tears were glossing over my eyes and the color had drained from my face. His face was stone, no emotion played out, no anything. Just blank anger. He opened his mouth to speak, probably to add another nail to my coffin, but I turned on my heel without another word and walked out of Felix's house.

* * *

**_Peter's POV_**

She was sleeping when I walked into the Felix's home. During the night, I had hoped that he would have rethought his decision and brought her back outside where she wanted to be but as I watched her small frame rise and fall as she breathed, I was grateful for his stubbornness. If I would have checked on her during the night and she stayed outside, I would have no doubt brought her to my own room and let her sleep there. I didn't need her thinking I was here to help her but she was too fragile to be sleeping outside.

I walked towards the small table against the window. When my boot stepped on one of the boards, it creaked beneath my weight and I glanced at her sleeping body. She sighed softly and turned over to face me, her eyes still filled with dreams. _If only I could see into her head_, a part of my brain thought to itself. I shook it off. Wendy was stubborn and was destined to bring trouble to the island, I knew that much. Something about her rebellious demeanor scared me. She wasn't afraid to start a fight or conflict and that needed to stop.

She moved her hand to her head, pushing back the dark hair that had strewn itself over her face. As much as I didn't want to admit it, she was beautiful. She had a heart shaped face with large eyes, a light blue when they were opened, a small, straight nose, and full pink lips that bordered on a light red. Her eyebrows, rested in neutral curved lines, were thicker but brought out her eyes even more. I don't know if it was luck or not having her on the island but I know I wouldn't mind seeing her face every day, in fact I think I would look forward to it.

_What was I doing? _I was turning into a sap by just looking at her. Hopefully she would wake up soon and I could remember why I didn't want her here. She was a challenge when she talked. A walking, breathing challenge.

She sighed again and I forced my eyes away from her. If she were to wake up, she would most likely through a fit. I would too if I was her. I was practically drooling over her and it was frankly quite creepy of me.

I took a seat at the table, putting my feet on top of it, and pulled my dagger from my belt. I also reached over and grabbed the small rock off the table. I gave Wendy one more hour before waking up and I needed to kill time so I began sharpening the blade against the rock. Maybe it would scare her into obedience. I almost laughed at the thought. I didn't know her at all but I could imagine she didn't scare easily.

I sat in silence and the sound of the blade growing sharper for a while. Every so often, Wendy would stir in the bed and give me hope that she was waking but she would just settle and stay still until she did it again a while later. Maybe she had trouble sleeping? Maybe it was just Felix's bed? I wonder if she would be able to sleep in mine. I shook my head to remove the thought. I might need her to leave quicker than I intend to so I could have my thoughts back.

Finally, I saw her breathing stop and I knew she woke up. She was trying to act like she wasn't awake by slowing her breathing but it just made it more obvious. She groaned quietly and pulled a pillow over her head.

She wanted to be invisible so I figured I would point it out. "I'll pretend you didn't do that." I stated softly and focused on the blade in my hand.

She didn't remove the pillow. "I'll pretend you don't exist." Her voice was muffled by the cotton and I laughed. She didn't know how well I could hear. She would learn.

I didn't look up from the rock but I heard the bed squeak from her moving. "Did you have a nice rest?" I looked up at her and she was sitting on the edge of the bed, cautiously touching the wooden floor with her foot.

She nodded. "Wonderful."

I pulled my lips into a smirk. She was full of pride and sarcasm. "I think we got off to a wrong start."

She shook her head, her hair falling around her shoulders like a curtain. I wanted to run my fingers through it. "I don't believe we did." She glanced over at me. She was serious.

I licked my lips and put on my best apologetic smile. "We need to make amends before one of us gets hurt. That being you."

"I'm not apologizing nor accepting your fake apology." She stood up and pulled on her boots. Somehow she managed to see through my apology.

She gathered her hair into a ponytail as I watched in amusement. Just a few moments ago it was in a tangled mess and now it was tamed by an elastic. I don't remember the last time I've seen a girl do her hair, let alone put it up. "It's not fake." I removed my feet from the desk and leaned forward to rest my elbows on my knees.

She faced me as she pulled on her jacket, covering her loose shirt. "I may be 'stupid' in your eyes but I hope you soon become fully aware that I'm not." Her words had fire beneath them. How did she know I called her stupid? My face faded to a hard line. I knew Felix wouldn't dare say anything so she must have been listening. I had to commend her on her listening skills._  
_

I raised an eyebrow before I spoke with an underlying tone of poison. "On the contrary, Gwendolyn. I don't believe you're stupid at all." I didn't. I thought her act of challenging me was stupid, just as it was now. I stood up from the chair and stepped towards her. "You're vacuous, foolish, and insipid." I chose my words carefully because they each held their own weight. They could have been used separately just fine but all together they created more of an effect. "Not stupid."

She almost cut me off with her quick response. "And you're insolent-" Her voice shook a little as she began her own list of things I was. Each lit a fire inside me that she did not want lit. "-impudent, and disparaging."

It wasn't the fact that she was challenging me like I did her. It was the fact that she was insulting me that bothered me so much. I had never been disrespected so much within twenty four hours than I did since she walked through the forest. This was my island and I would not take it. Sure, I had insulted her, but she needed to be put in her place.

I took another advancing step. She didn't move her eyes from my chest which made me feel a little victorious in this battle. I leaned down, her fading scent of vanilla caught in my nose, almost making me stop. _She's just a girl. "_Watch yourself," I ignored my inner debate as I added more poison to my voice. "Or you really are stupid."

Her breathing stopped and I instantly felt guilty. She was probably scared at my closeness. I was scared at my closeness. She looked even more fragile standing beneath me than she did lying in the bed. Before I could say anything, she looked up at me and I knew I made a mistake. Her eyes were glassy from newly formed tears and her face was pale from what I assume embarrassment. I wrung her out and even if it was just her and I, it was still humiliating.

I wanted to apologize for my rudeness and I'm not sure, comfort her? She was just a lost girl, just like a Felix warned. When I opened my mouth to say something, she turned on her heel and walked out the door. I was left angry, confused, and ashamed of myself.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Did you like the different POVs? I hope that it was conveyed well! When I was writing it, I kept thinking how it would be nice to hear Peter's take on it. I don't know if it works or not but I would love to hear your thoughts! Should I do it again? Maybe for another "significant" scene like this? **_

_**Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day! :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Happy Sunday! I've been writing this fanfic like a mad woman so I should have another chapter up within the next few days! I just need to clean it up a bit and get it squared away! I hope you have been enjoying it and like this chapter as well! I'll be honest, the next chapter I'm more excited for! This seemed like a necessary filler. :( BUT it is still good! **_

_**Please follow or review if you like the story :) **_

* * *

"Are you planning on eating, Wendy?" Felix pushed a bowl of fruit across the table at me. After my fight with Peter, I came down to the clearing where all the boys were having breakfast and talking. Felix was sitting at a near the fire pit with some of the older boys. I took a seat across from him and he introduced me to the others. Charles, a tall brunette who looked about sixteen and if he was back in America, which I believed he was from, he would be on the side of a milk carton. Scott, a shorter blond who seemed like he was Charles' right hand guy and Russell, the quietest of the three who looked like he was just the kid to round out their trio.

"You know my answer." I pushed back the bowl and crossed my arms on the table. Even after the argument this morning, I wasn't going to eat. No way. Peter could think I was stupid all he wanted but I would prove to him that I would hold my own.

He pushed back the bowl. "Please eat."

I sighed. "Felix."

"I will force feed you and then make you sleep on the dirt for the rest of your time here because I know he won't care enough to help."

My eyes became hard lines. He was fighting as dirty as me. "Fine." I picked up an apple and took a bite.

"Happy?" I said through chewing and he nodded. The apple did taste good and I knew my stomach would be happy even though I wasn't. A bite wouldn't make that much of a difference.

"Yes." He grinned, satisfied that he got me to eat.

"Good." I put down the apple, and he gave me a look. I brushed off my hands of the invisible crumbs. "I can't eat and talk." I said with my mouth full.

He popped a piece of melon into his mouth. "Why do you think I gave you it?"

I gasped as I threw the apple at him and he laughed, dodging it with room to spare. "That is so rude!" I put my hand up to cover my mouth and finished chewing as he gave me a grin.

"And throwing apples isn't?"

"Singular, Felix! It can be plural, if you want?" I looked at the apple in his own bowl. He followed my eyes and pulled the bowl closer to him.

"No thanks." His grin widened. "What do you want to do today?" He asked me, eating another piece of melon.

I shrugged. What was there to do? We were on an island and I don't think they had too much to do. I thought for a moment before answering. "Why don't you show Michael, John, and I the island?"

He looked around. "Okay, but we need ground rules first."

I rolled my eyes. "Did Peter tell you to?"

Felix looked back at me. "That's not the point."

"He never did tell us last night." I shook my head dramatically. "Flaky on his promises."

"You did make it an early night." Felix said with no blame in his voice.

"It was his fault."

Felix pushed his empty bowl away from him. "Just go get your brothers so I can explain some things before we leave." Normally, I would assume he's avoiding a fight but I think he was avoiding defending Peter. I didn't bother telling him what happened with Peter only a few minutes ago.

I nodded regardless and stood up from the table. I looked around and found John and Michael eating their own bowls of fruit with a group of the younger boys. I wondered silently why they all were eating fruit when I knew they could make other things like eggs and toast but I decided that it was because fruit had sugar and they needed the energy to last the rest of the day.

"Wendy!" Michael said excitedly and jumped from his spot at the table. He ran to me and hugged my waist. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Did you sleep well?" I felt guiltiness rush over me. I didn't even know where they slept last night. I was too self-absorbed to even think about it last night.

His smile grew. "It was so cool!" He pointed to one of the houses in the trees. "We stayed in that house and we slept in hammocks! It was like we were floating!"

His excitement relieved my guilt. "That sounds like fun."

"Where did you sleep?" He began to pull me to the table he had abandoned.

"In Felix's house." He raised an eyebrow at me and I felt myself blush. He knew too much for being eight. "Not like that. He slept somewhere else."

"So you didn't kiss?" I shook my head. Thank god he was still innocent to think that kissing was the dirtiest thing I could do.

"No. We are just friends."

He sighed, almost sadly. "Oh."

I rolled my eyes and I watched John stand up. "Wendy!"

"John!" I responded in his same tone.

"The other kids are going to practice shooting arrows. Can we do it too?"

I frowned and motioned to Felix. "We're actually going to go take a tour of the island with Felix. He has to explain some stuff to us."

Both his and Michael's face dropped to frowns. "We can do that later."

I shook my head. "Don't you want to explore a little? Maybe the other boys will teach you how to shoot? Maybe Felix? Maybe even Peter." His name tasted like acid.

Their face faltered but lit up a little when they looked behind me. "I'll show you how to shoot." Peter's voice floated from behind me and cursed him in my head.

"Great!" John said excitedly. It wasn't just another boy showing how to shoot, it was _Peter_.

I rolled my eyes before turning around. He had a smile on his face, meant for them and not me. I just looked up with a bored expression. He didn't look at me.

"You can go take the tour with Felix." He nodded in his direction. "Then when you return, we can go over the basics."

"Cool!" Michael said again with a huge smile on his face. He was really happy. John and him both were.

"You'll need some training for our game tonight." I haven't heard anything about a game.

"What game?" I asked him. He still didn't look at me.

"Capture the flag." He said in an equally irritated tone above my head.

I didn't think twice before I pushed past him, taking him by surprise and I walked to Felix. He had a look on his face that told me I might not have just made the best judgment but I ignored it. I sat down at the table and waited for Michael and John to catch up, which they did after a few more words with Peter and sat next to me.

Felix began speaking, making sure to look at all three of us as he did to make sure we were all fully understanding what he was talking about. "Okay, first, do not leave the camp without letting either Peter or I know and just to let you know, you won't be given an okay."

"So why bother ask?" John asked.

"Sometimes we'll allow you but most of the time, we'd rather you stay around camp for protection, need be."

"So don't tell?"

"No." Felix looked at me.

"Tell because if you go missing, we'll know to find you or not."

"Oh no." Michael said quietly next to me. "Don't go anywhere, Wendy."

"I won't, Michael." Felix gave me a look knowing I would break this rule at some time but he continued with his list, rounding to 5 things:

_1. Don't leave clearing. _

_2. Do your share in the group. _

_3. Respect the fellow boys, Peter, and himself. (I almost laughed allowed when he said this, his glare kept my lips closed) _

_4. Approach snitching with some backbone. Meaning pick your battles wisely. _

_5. Don't touch the glowing rocks. _

"What glowing rocks?" John asked. I looked around, I didn't see any glowing rocks. Felix dug into his jacket pocket and found a small vial glowing. He shook it in front of us so it glowed brighter.

"Don't touch this, got it?"

"Why?" I asked.

"It's dangerous. Very, very dangerous. It could kill you just by touching it for a moment."

"Wait-" I cut him off. "How did you get it into the bottle?"

He inhaled deeply. "I know how to handle it."

I looked curiously at the bottle in his hand. "Don't touch the glowing rocks."

He nodded. "That's it?" Michael asked him, scratching his head.

"What's it?"

"The rules?" John clarified.

Felix nodded. "Yes."

"Wait, what is capture the flag?" I asked before we all stood. Michael and John looked at Felix expectantly as well. Peter must not have explained it either.

"Basically a large game of keep away. Two teams, both with flags, hide them and go and try to capture it from one another."

"Oh."

"Except we use weapons for defense." He said wearily at the look I was giving him. Weapons were a no go for us. I didn't need Michael or John getting hurt. "Not sharp ones. Marbles full of a serum."

"Do we get hurt?" Michael asked. His voice was a little shaky and I knew he was scared.

"Temporarily." Felix said honestly.

"Really the serum you're hit with makes you freeze for a little bit but you come back within a few minutes."

"Awesome!" Michael's fist shot into the air suddenly, taking the rest of us by surprise. "Let's do it!"

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Like I said, the next one is one of my favorites to write so hopefully you will enjoy it as well! And the capture the flag idea came from Divergent (no shame here) and I just thought it would be a cool idea to do in the forest and on the island. They have to have fun some way and what better way then to have a huge game of CTF?**_

_**Thanks for reading! Have a lovely day!**_

_**Don't forget to follow and review! :) This wasn't in Peter's POV but should I include his in the next chapter? Do we like that better than just Wendy's? Any suggestion is welcome!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I said I would update again last week and I am sooooo sorry I didn't! School got rough and this chapter got longer and longer and I couldn't stop writing and now it is officially 4000 words so I split it into two chapter so this is the first of the two! The second chapter will be updated in another hour so check back later for another update! **

**As always, I appreciate your input greatly so if you have any suggestions or just want to say hi, please review! I love reading them! **

**Thank you for following, reviewing, reading, and favoriting! **

**Thanks julseykins for your help on the POV matter :) I like Peter's POV too and the end of this chapter was going to be in his but then it got too long so the very next chapter, Chapter 6, will be in his POV!**

* * *

_**Wendy's POV**_

The day had passed by in a blur, every tree looked the same to me as Felix took us on a tour of the island. The only way I had some idea of where we were going was the random rock here and there that told me we were going in the right direction. Each rock was shaped differently or had a different flower around it so identifying them was easier than it seemed. Felix showed us a nearby beach, various fruit trees, and a large natural spring that sat in the middle of the island. The spring, he told us, was not something that everyone knew about. He and Peter were the only ones and we weren't allowed to tell the other boys. I thought it was a selfish of them but I knew deep down that there was some reason they didn't want them there and I didn't want to get yelled at even more.

When we returned back to camp, Peter showed John and Michael how to use a bow and arrow while I found a shady area underneath one of the trees and braided my long hair. It was something that calmed me and I could work through my thoughts and observe my surroundings. I watched Peter demonstrate how to shoot, taking aim at an apple perched on one of the boulders. He smoothly pulled back the string, his back muscles flexing underneath his shirt, and released the arrow. It blurred through the air and hit the apple directly in the center. I couldn't deny the fact that it was impressive. People I knew in London practiced archery but a perfectly centered hit was something rare. I shamelessly watched him repeat this action until my brothers looked confident enough to try it themselves. When they did, as much as I loved them, a part of me missed watching Peter do it.

After John and Michael tried a few unsuccessful times to hit the apple, Peter took over again but not without locking eyes with me, giving me a knowing look and a small smirk as he pulled back the string and shot the apple without looking. _Was I that obvious when I watched him?_ I didn't think so. It didn't matter anymore. He knew I was watching and enjoying the view. I averted my eyes and looked down at my fingers working on my braid. I only looked up again to find Peter leaning against the boulder and talking to them casually but with intent. His eyes were hard but his expression was soft as he explained something? I wasn't totally sure what he was telling them. He nodded towards me and both of my brothers looked over to me, Michael's brow furrowed in confusion and John's eyes hard like Peter's. I responded with a questioning look of my own but they turned back to Peter without acknowledgement. Peter's glare stayed trained on mine and it told me that I wouldn't like what he told them.

Before I knew it, the sun was leaning significantly to the West and everyone was gathered in a large circle around Peter and Felix. After the semi-exhausting, blur of a day, we were gathered for the capture the flag game. They were picking teams and it seemed to be a _huge_ deal in the eyes of the boys. They were buzzing with natural energy and excitement. Even Russell, who had been quiet earlier this morning at breakfast, was practically bouncing next to me.

"What's the big deal?" I asked him and he turned to give me a look of confusion at my lack of excitement.

"We don't do this often. Only every once in a while."

I pursed my lips. "That's it?"

He shrugged. "We get to freeze each other. That's cool."

Peter cleared his throat from the center of the circle. The boys' conversation died down to an ambient buzz of their excitement. "Tonight is our next edition of our lovely game of Capture the Flag!" The boys roared with yells and cheers and I took a step back in surprise. I didn't think anyone could be this excited about a game.

"YEAH!"

I glanced to my left quickly and John had his hands cupped around his mouth, screaming along with the other boys. I placed my hand on his arm to calm him but his eyes just glared at me as he continued. I removed my hand as if his arm burned me but it was the look in his eyes that did that for him.

He had never looked at me like that. As if I was a problem or annoyance. Sure, John and Michael alike had given me some bored expressions over the years but never _that _look. The look that was full of dark eyes and cursed words. The kind that caused worry to surround my mind. I recognized the look from-

"Gwendolyn?"

I was pulled from my head and I noticed the crowd of boys that were in front of me only a moment ago had separated to allow Peter and Felix full access to my brothers and me.

"Are you done day dreaming?" Peter asked me and the boys, including John, snickered.

I took a deep breath, not saying anything and allowing my annoyed look do the talking. What was with John? Had one day on the island really done that much damage already? Was it what Peter told them?

Peter walked towards us and looked down at Michael and John next to me. "Together or separate?"

"Together!" They said together which made me happy. At least they were still a unit.

Peter gave them a nod. "Okay." He glanced at me before turning back to Felix behind him. "I'll take them." John and Michael high fived and ran to the other boys Peter had already chosen. They welcomed them with open arms and slaps on the back. "Not Wendy. I don't need her to slow us down."

I didn't bother responding again. I didn't care about what he said anymore. It wasn't worth the breath.

He didn't like that. He raised his eyebrow at my silence. "No retort?"

I side stepped him and looked at Felix who had an annoyed expression crossing his face. I hoped it was annoyance with Peter. "Do you want to bother or can I just go?"

His face softened and the corner of his mouth twitched. "Yeah, you can join us. Just don't give away our flag." His face became stoic again but I knew it was in mockery of Peter.

I walked past Peter and stuck my tongue out at Felix. "I'll try not to write it on my forehead."

"That would be good." Felix squeezed my shoulder in reassurance as I past him to stand with his other choices. A few gave me a disgusted look while others, like Charles and Russell gave me a smile of acceptance.

Felix and Peter divided the rest of the boys. Each team had around fifteen people but I wasn't sure the exact number. As each boy got categorized, I watched John and Michael get swallowed more and more in the crowd of kids. At one point, right before the last kid was decided, I caught Michael's eye and he gave me a smile and a thumbs up. I smiled and lifted my hand to return the gesture but John looked between us and pushed Michael's hand down. My smile disappeared as John leaned into him and whispered something. Michael frowned and gave me another, much sadder look before turning towards John and following him into the crowd.

Suddenly, silence blanketed the crowd and Peter was standing on the boulder he was leaning against earlier. It amazed me that the boys respected him so much to just stop talking and listen. "These are the teams!" Peter yelled over the two masses of boys. They all cheered in response, giving each other high fives and pats on the back. "We'll reunite to start the game when the sun goes down. Good luck!"

The groups melted into smaller bundles of bodies as friends reunited to talk about the game. I looked through the crowd to find Michael standing alone by a tree. He looked nervous by himself and I quickly rushed over to him. He would tell me if something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Michael?" I asked before I reached him. His eyes shifted to mine with even more nervousness then there was originally. He turned away and looked around for a moment before meeting me again. It looked like he was afraid to be seen talking to me. "What Michael?"

He shrugged, not saying anything and looked down at his hands. They were dirty and it looked like he had a bruise on his knuckle. I wondered where he got it from.

"Tell me, Michael." I asked again.

He looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. He picked at his fingernails. "I…" He whispered.

"You?"

He shook his head. "John."

"John what?" I urged.

He took a deep breath. "John said if I want to stay here, I have to be mean to you."

Mean to me? Is that what John was told? Who told him that? "Why?"

He swallowed. Even though he was supposed to mad at me, he was still worried about getting into trouble. He didn't want to hurt my feelings, not Michael. "He said since Peter doesn't like you much, we can't either."

"Did Peter tell him that?"

Michael shrugged and I knew that was a confirmation.

"Michael!"

We both turned to find John glaring at us. Michael looked at me, confused at what to do. I nodded before kissing his head and he ran off towards John who pushed him before pulling his hand to follow him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

The sun went down a little while later. I wasn't keeping track of the time or where the sun was. The only thing I thinking of was how evil of a person Peter could truly be to keep my brothers from me. He managed to not only make me think badly of myself but my brothers to think that way as well. It was awful. He was awful.

"Wendy, it's time to start the game." Felix crouched down in front of me. I was staring off into space and ignored him. He touched my forehead with the back of his hand and I glanced up at him. "Are you okay?" His voice was soft and full of concern.

I nodded, staying silent. I didn't want to bother Felix with this. I knew he was on my side, but I never talked badly about Peter either. I didn't know how he would take it.

He removed his hand and held it out for me. I took it and he pulled me to stand. "Are you sure?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, I just don't want to let you down." I lied smoothly and he gave me a half smile.

"I think you'll be a good addition to my team. I can name at least five of the boys you'll do better than."

I gave him a forced smile. "Just don't blame me, okay?"

His face became serious for a moment before landing on a sad smile. "I won't."

"Okay."

He touched my shoulders and stared into my eyes like he was reading my soul. "Let's go play."

Felix had come up with the plan for everyone to split up. He thought we would have a better chance for one of us to find and take their flag then one united force. Our teammates agreed without much effort on Felix's part. I learned a few moments later that Felix was currently in the lead for the most wins. He was a good strategizer and the other's respected him for it.

Russell began passing around a drawstring silk pouch. Each boy would stick his hand in the bag and pull out a few small, glowing marbles. When Russell reached me, he smiled encouragingly hand held out the bag. I stuck my hand in and pulled out a few circles.

"Five." He told me and I counted, making sure I had the right amount. I nodded to him in confirmation and pulled back the bag. "Make sure not to push them too hard in your pocket or they'll break."

"What's in them?" I held one up and it was filled with a liquid that allowed the marble to bend slightly with pressure.

"A freeze serum so be careful." Felix interrupted. "Keep them in your pocket but don't break them. All you have to do is hit one of the boys with it and they'll freeze."

I swallowed nervously. "Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "No, it is uncomfortable but it is relieved in a few minutes. If the game ends before the time to freeze is, it automatically ends."

"Alright." I smiled without confidence and dropped them into my pocket.

"Okay, everyone, split up and if any of you see one of your teammates in danger of being shot, help them out. Even though we are separated, does not mean we are not a team."

The boys chanted an unrecognizable word and suddenly scattered. When it was cleared, Felix turned and offered to stay with me but I declined. I didn't want to hold him back any more than I already was. He was already taking a risk by having me on his team.

"Be safe." He squeezed my forearm. I could tell he was weary about me going by myself. It made me slightly embarrassed that he was so concerned but it made feel good at the same time that somebody cared. "Watch out for Peter, he'll be after you."

"Tell Peter I'll find him when I have his flag."

The side of his mouth pulled up into a smile as he disappeared into the trees. I took a deep breath and went in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Check back for Chapter 6 and don't forget to Follow or Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I hope you enjoy! And Happy Easter to those who celebrate it! And Happy Spring to those who don't! :)**_

* * *

_**Peter's POV:**_

When the sky finally darkened enough to see the stars, the game began.

"Stay in groups, you'll have a better chance against them!" I yelled as my team ran in different directions through the trees. Wherever Felix had decided to hid his flag would soon be uncovered. I had chosen my team based on their ability to seek. He seemed to pick his based on friendships. This would be an easy win.

Except it wouldn't. It never was when you introduced a wild card like Wendy or even her brothers. Each one of them could prevent me from winning. Wendy could somehow charm her way to the flag, doubtful as that was, or her brothers could lead the boys to a far off destination. I could only hope that they all took a backseat to the game and just let it be played.

"John and Michael!" I caught them right before they stepped into the forest.

"Yes?" John turned quickly around to look at me through his thick rimmed glasses. He was the better of the two, older and wiser. He knew that to survive on this island, he would have to listen to me. If only his sister understood that as well.

"Be careful." I warned as I stepped towards them. "If you see your sister, you have to freeze her. Don't let your emotions blind you."

John nodded, taking each word into consideration. "Alright."

"Michael?"

The younger Darling nodded with uncertainty. He wasn't sure if it was right or not to hurt his older sister but just as I had warned them earlier, it would not hurt her. She would be okay in mere minutes. When I had told them that earlier, I could see that John didn't weigh Wendy getting hurt in his mind. He didn't seem to care and that irked me in way I couldn't describe.

"Good. Go, now. It's supposed to be fun, so have fun."

They both nodded and ran into the woods to catch up with their counterparts. I took a deep breath and gave a departing nod to the three boys standing around our glowing flag near a formation of rocks. It was easily the most difficult spot I had found to plant the flag and I was confident it wouldn't be found. While I would normally try to help guard the flag, I had better things to do this game. I had to find Wendy, freeze her, and get her to finally stop long enough to listen to me.

I was running through the woods, the wind was breaking against my body and the soles of my boots were crunching against the debris littered floor. The moon's light had flooded onto the trees and lit my path toward the opposite side of the island. I hadn't run into Wendy yet, just a few of the opposing team's players who took one look at me and ran the opposite direction. I let them run too. I didn't have time to run after them and waste the serum on them.

I heard yells around me as the boys through the serum at each other and I had to dodge a few to make sure I didn't get hit. It was beginning to irritate me as I pushed myself faster through the trees. I had to remind myself not to get too angry because I knew if I got too fed up, I would cheat at my own game and I wasn't a fan of cheaters. Or hypocrites.

"There's Peter!" Someone shouted and suddenly blue orbs began rushing past me in hazes. I couldn't keep track of where they were coming from so I took a sharp left, away from my targeted path. I quickly ducked behind a larger tree and slowed my breathing. I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face. Even though none hit me, I was proud that they took a chance to hit me. Irritation to pride in a moment.

"Where'd he go?" I heard them ask one another before moving on through the forest. I took another deep breath and turned to lean against the tree only to find Wendy weaving one of the spheres through her fingers.

"Gwendolyn." I said lazily, reaching into my pocket for my own stash of serum but she raised her arm.

"If you pull out one ball, I will not hesitate to throw this." She said threateningly between us. She was only about ten feet away but I could sense the fear rolling off of her in waves. She was like a kitten ready to show her claws but too scared to do any damage.

I tilted my head at her, not removing my hand from my pocket. "Gwendolyn, are you threatening me?"

She nodded and I almost smiled at her for the confidence she faked. "I am, Peter."

The smile that I thought of turned into a smirk on my lips as I pushed off the tree. "Are you sure you want to do that, Gwendolyn?"

She grimaced at her formal name but stepped forward, towards me. "I'm positive, Peter."

She was challenging me again but this time, I found it more humorous and I'm not sure, welcoming? I enjoyed that she stood up for herself but I didn't like the attitude that came with it. Right now, it seemed to be without a front. She was frightened at what I would do but she wasn't rebutting with snarky attitude.

I realized what I was saying in my mind. I like her, I dislike her. Her as a whole was a mass bundle of confusion for me. I didn't know where I was beginning to stand with her anymore.

"Do you want me to have mercy on you, Gwendolyn?" She was only five feet away from me now.

Somehow, it didn't shock me when she shook her head. "No, Peter, I don't." She said it with grace, if that was possible.

I lifted my hand from my pocket, revealing one of the serum filled spheres in my palm.

But I was too late. The sphere that she had in her hand was hurtling towards me already in a blur of blue and I couldn't think quick enough to even cheat a getaway.

The sphere burst sending blue liquid all over my jacket. It instantly began soaking through my layers of clothes until it began to freeze different parts of my body. "You'll pay for this." I murmured as I continued to solidify. Quickly, I lost my ability to talk. Only my eyes could move and my beat faintly in my chest.

Wendy walked around me, glancing me up and down like I was a statue in a museum. When she made a full circle, she stood barely a foot away from me. "I hate you, Peter." Those four words were filled with enough hate to last me a lifetime. I didn't think I had been that mean to her yet she burned me with her words.

She turned away from me and walked a few feet. "You are making my life a living hell, Peter. I have been here all of one day. One day and yet you act like I have been a nuisance since I was born."

I couldn't respond and she probably wouldn't have wanted me to. "I don't understand where your hate comes from? We're you burned by a girl or something? She cursed you to this island and maybe it's your own personal hell?"

She turned her head slightly so I could see her profile. "I don't care, though. All I care about is my brothers and you're taking them away too."

I was taking them away? I'll admit I was treating her badly and saying some things to her brothers but I wasn't taking them away. As evil as she thought I was, I couldn't take away her family. Her only family.

She turned back to me then and almost stumbled towards me. "How could you tell my brothers to hate me?" Tears were spilling over her eyes and her lip was quivering. "What does that do for you?"

I was taken aback by her accusation and I wanted to tell her I did no such thing. That I could never tell her brothers to hate her for my benefit. I wish I could tell her the truth that I didn't start that rumor or give those orders and that it was in fact John who created the scenario in his own head.

But I can't. I didn't want her to be mad at her brothers because they were all she had left. I'd rather her be mad at me then them. At least if she was mad at me, it meant she felt something for me. Even if it was hate.

She moved her hands to her eyes. They probably burned from the tears. "I don't understand why you don't just send us home if you hate me so much. I didn't do anything to you." She yelled at me and then did something I honestly didn't think she would do. She broke. "I'm sorry that I was rude. I'm sorry that I have an attitude towards you. I'm sorry, okay?!"

Every apology that escaped her lips, I cursed myself even more. I don't know why I started this whole thing. Her vulnerability at this moment was something I didn't want anybody to see. She didn't deserve it. "I'll listen, okay? I'm sorry! I won't fight with you anymore! I'll do whatever you tell me to! Just don't make them hate me."

She collapsed onto the floor with her head in her hands directly in front of me and I couldn't do anything but stand frozen from the serum. I was destined to hear her cries from beneath me.

I have never hated myself in my entire being than I did in that moment.

"Please, Peter!"

We've been playing this version of this game forever. The serum would freeze if it hit our skin. I had never cheated but I didn't count this as cheating. I warmed my body with anger and magic, which caused the serum to fade faster and faster the more magic I used.

A few moments later, I felt the serum fade as I finally freed my body and dropped to my knees beside her. "You're okay." I took a risk and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she slumped against me. She was sobbing into her hands and I don't think she, nor I, fully comprehended what we were doing. "You're okay." I whispered to her again. "They don't hate you."

She lifted her head and shook it when she looked at me. "They do. They think if they like me, you won't like them." She didn't pull away from me. "Just tell them not to, okay?"

"I will."

"I can't lose them too, Peter." She clutched my free hand. "I can't. I can't. I can't." She kept repeating it. "I can't. I can't. I can't." She began shaking in my arms and I tightened my grip on her. She looked like she was going to pass out. All the color had drained and she was moving in and out of consciousness.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Felix's voice boomed through the trees as he sprinted towards us.

I shook my head, refusing to let go of her. "I didn't do anything!"

"I'll take her back." He reached for her but I pulled back a little. I didn't want him to touch her. I wanted to be the only one to touch her. Felix stopped, his arms outreached. "What?"

"I'll take her." I stood up and Wendy was still limp in my arms. She was sobbing and mumbling apologies to me and I had to block her out. "I can get there quicker."

Felix's face hardened. He didn't trust me. I didn't blame him. "We can go together.'

I picked Wendy up, just like Felix had done yesterday and she laid her head on my chest. I nodded and followed him through the trees. One of the boys' voices echoed through the forest, "GAME OVER!"

Felix stopped in front of me and turned around to face me. "Who won?"

"Does it matter?" I gritted through my teeth. Wendy had tired herself out and was still in my arms.

He nodded. "To the boys."

I realized then that I didn't care about the boys in that moment. The years that I had protected them and lead them all disappeared when I looked at Wendy in my arms. All I cared about was that she was safe in a bed so she could sleep.

I motioned with my head behind us. "Then go check and I'll take her back."

Felix contemplated his options in his head. I could read his face easily as he went through different emotions: anger, confusion, and regret. He looked down at Wendy and then back at me. "If she isn't there when I get back, I will kill you."

For the hundreds of years that I had known him, he never threatened me. Even worse, he had never been as serious as this. His look told me if she wasn't there, I would be dead before the sunrise.

"She'll be fine. I'll use the pixie dust."

"Don't hurt her, Peter." His voice softened slightly. He was really attached to her.

She stirred in my arms and tilted her head away from me. "Felix?"

"Yeah." He walked up to us and a smile appeared on her color drained face.

"Did you tell Peter what I told you?"

I looked up at Felix. "Tell me what?"

Felix raised an eyebrow in confusion and then met my look. "That she would find you when she has your flag."

She moved her hand to her jeans and lazily fished around her pocket. Then she pulled out the glowing flag. My glowing flag.

She had won.

The girl that I had no faith in had managed to navigate the island enough to find the hiding spot, take out three guards without notice, take the flag, and find me. She was something else entirely. I had been all wrong about her.

Wendy shut her eyes in exhaustion. "I won, right?"

"Yeah, Wendy." Felix sounded almost relieved. His face held relief and he looked happy that she managed to beat us all.

She rolled her head back to face my chest and breathed in deeply. I thought she was going to fall asleep but she opened her mouth again. "Tell Peter," She began slowly. She sounded drunk, her words blending together in an exaggerated sigh. I don't think she realized I was the one carrying her. "Tell him that he better watch out. I'm coming for him." It wasn't a threat like I would give. It was a simple statement. She was coming for me and I don't think I want to move out of the way.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the slow yet quick change of Peter's feelings towards Wendy. Of course, it won't be smooth sailing and there will be more drama so please follow to find out what happens next! :)**


End file.
